The invention relates to pyrimidine derivatives, for use, e.g., as intermediates in the preparation of antiviral nucleotide derivatives.
Preparation of antiviral nucleotide derivatives is described, e.g., in International Publication WO-91/01310. Known as intermediates in the preparation of antiviral nucleotide derivatives are N-5-protected 2,5-diamino-4,6-dichloropyrimidines as disclosed in European Patent Document EP-A-0552758, for example. However, these compounds suffer from the disadvantage that they are difficult to convert into the corresponding nucleotide derivatives.